mecawikifandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Engenharia mecatrônica
[[Imagem:MechatronicsDiagram.png|thumb|Diagrama de ' Mecatrônica']] A Engenharia Mecatrônica é uma disciplina integrada que utiliza as tecnologias de mecânica, eletrônica e a tecnologia da informação para fornecer produtos, sistemas e processos melhorados. Sendo uma das áreas mais novas da engenharia em todo o mundo. O domínio integrado dessas diversas tecnologias é o que se pode chamar de Sistemas Mecatrônicos. A mecatrônica, enquanto disciplina independente, enfatiza o gerenciamento e o controle da complexidade dos processos de indústrias modernas que exigem ferramentas sofisticadas para gerir em tempo real seus diversos processos integrados. Segundo o Comitê Assessor para Pesquisa e Desenvolvimento Industrial da Comunidade Européia (IRDAC) ''“Mecatrônica é a integração sinérgética da engenharia mecânica com a eletrônica e o controle inteligente por computador no projeto de processos e de manufatura de produtos”.''Em outras palavras quer dizer que a mecatrônica é a junção da engenharia mecânica com eletrônica com um controle inteligente por computador, ou seja é uma maquina que tem tanto partes mecânicas como partes elétricas e sensores que captam informações e as repassam para as partes mecânicas capazes de nos fornecer produtos, sistemas e processos melhorados. Podemos considerar como um exemplo de sistema mecatrônico uma lavadora de roupas com porta-sabão automático. Esse porta-sabão sabe quanto de sabão colocar em cada ciclo pois ele pesa a quantidade de roupas que tem no cesto. Quer dizer que ela sabe quanto sabão colocar por que existe um sensor abaixo do cesto da maquina que pesa a quantidade de roupas. Depois de pesar a roupa um “computador” processa essa informação e nota quanto de roupa esta dentro da maquina, então ele manda um comando para o atuador que despeja a quantidade de sabão necessária para a lavagem correta. A mecatrônica funciona como uma espécie de “futuro das engenharias”. Inicialmente, o curso tem disciplinas comuns a qualquer engenharia: cálculo, física, mecânica e elétrica básica. Na parte específica do curso, são introduzidas disciplinas que incluem circuitos lógicos, controle de sistemas mecânicos e automação industrial. Como várias das disciplinas do curso envolvem aspectos práticos e experimentais, elas naturalmente incluem aulas em laboratórios específicos. O engenheiro mecatrônico A engenharia mecatrônica não poderia existir se não fosse por esse aparentemente novo profissional, o engenheiro mecatrônico. Ele usa seus conhecimentos de Mecânica, Eletrônica e Informática para criar aparelhos de alta precisão, cada vez mais utilizados, depois da transformação que a revolução industrial causou. Uma das grandes transformações pelas quais passou o mundo do trabalho na era moderna foi a expansão da informática em todos os setores produtivos, que tornou algumas funções obsoletas, podendo os trabalhadores destas funções serem substituídos pelas máquinas. O engenheiro mecatrônico está no centro dessas mudanças. Sua especialidade são as máquinas de alta precisão, que levam tecnologia para diversos setores da indústria. Sua área de atuação thumb|left|150px|Diagrama de Vann especificando os diversos ramos de estudo e pesqusa da Mecatrônica. Como a automação só irá se tornar mais presente nas fabricas e nas industrias, a procura por esse tipo de profissional é crescente, principalmente na área de industria automobilista. Como a procura por essa profissão só cresce a área de atuação desse engenheiro também cresce, atualmente destacam-se o desenvolvimento de projetos de equipamentos inteligentes, projetos de linhas produtivas automatizadas, o desenvolvimento e implantação de softwares para a área industrial e o controle e manutenção de equipamentos. Ligações externas *Mechatronics Zone *Mechatronics at Technical University of Cluj-Napoca *Mechatronics at RPI *Mechatronics Wiki at Northwestern University *Mechatronics Research Lab at MIT *Mechatronics Systems Engineering at Simon Fraser University *Mechatronics Engineering at the University of Waterloo *Mechatronics at National Instruments *Mechatronics Education Center at Central Community College in Columbus, Nebraska, USA *Aerotech Pushes Mechatronics Envelope with Motion Systems *Micropositioning Meets Mechatronics *CSU Chico Mechatronic Engineering ABET accredited Bachelors Degree Categoria:Mecatrônica